pokemonambientfandomcom-20200214-history
Aramid Town
is found on the mainland in the Serene region. It is the largest manufacturing town known in the Pokémon world. There are three major industries in this town that convert raw materials into products. Each business optimizes using different uses of technology to aid in their efforts for production. Most of the products are distributed across the sea as well. The environment around the town is always covered in a low smog created by the industries. The landscape is dyed a dark purple and the plants have adapted to the harshly polluted air. The oxygen levels are adequate that one can still breathe, but a few areas have a high concentrate of pollution that causes coughing and wheezing. Of present time, there hasn't been any reports of death from the smog, but a few cases of toxic poisoning have occurred from excessive exposure. This large town is accessible from the north via Route 11 and from the west via Route 12 that leads directly to Acrylic Cave. It is also accessible from the east via Route 13. Places of interest Onxxe Corporation In the north-west corner of town is the Onxxe Co. building. Onxxe founded and operated by two families, the Rockefeller and Milbore families. The founders, Jon Rockefeller and Clay Milbore, merged companies after Acrylic Cave became overrun with wild Pokémon and the resources became scarce. This company refines raw stone materials into cement, concrete, and bricks. Tarmal Inc. Located in the west of town is the Tarmal factory. Tarmal Inc. is the main industry distributor of goods for PokéMarts across the world. They create bottles and packages for items, such as bottle containers for Potions or Repels, Escape Ropes, backpacks, and many more! Tarmal also works along the Roheal pharmacy in Moire Town. The industry was founded by Mason Tarton, where he ran the factory for 43 years. The Tarton family remain board members for the incorporated, but the factory itself is now operated by businessman Michael Glass. The workers of Tarmal are well paid and when defeated in battle seem to pay out more than the common Trainer. The Gong Grid Known as the leading manufacturer and distributor of electrical wire and electronic cables, Gong distributes to power plants and most electronic manufacturers in the world, such as Silph Co., Devon Corporation, and The Pokétech Company. The grid itself created by a board of three families; Aiden, Wan, and Segain. They overlook the production line and fund automation to create precise products in a shorter amount of time than manual labor. The few employees of the Grid have developed many apps for the PokéPad. Demographics * Underwood Shelter ** Shelter Lobby *** Hillary Losat (NPC) *** Stacey Eason (NPC) *** Scott Hardin (NPC) ** A Sector *** Jon Rockafell (C.E.O.) *** Mary Rockafell (NPC) *** Nick Rockafell (Rich Boy) ** B Sector: *** Clay Milbore (C.E.O.) *** Georgia Milbore (NPC) *** Ramsey Milbore (NPC) ** C Sector: *** Curtis Aiden (Gentleman) *** Marlene Aiden (NPC) ** D Sector *** Jerome Segain (NPC) *** Katherine Segain (NPC) * Tarmal Inc. ** Michael Glass (C.E.O.) ** Rick Wagner (Mechanic) ** Paul Wood (NPC) ** Allan Parks (Mechanic) ** Ethan Rogers (Businessman) ** Kelly Bowman (Secretary) ** Beth Lots (NPC) * Onxxe Corportation ** Harold Kron (Mechanic) ** Doug Bass (Miner) ** Jack Hulstein (Miner) ** Kenneth Kingston (Miner) ** Aron Obert (Miner) ** Bill Welles (Businessman) ** Elden Kron (Businessman) ** Ashley Mock (Secretary) ** Jake Job (Businessman) * The Gong Grid ** Lois Hill (Secretary) ** Jason Cross (NPC) ** Neal Middleton (NPC) ** Keith Love (NPC) ** Brandon Stock (Officer) ** Raid Moore (Mechanic) ** Malcolm "Mr. Fix" Fix (Engineer) ** Tim Watts (Engineer) Items Pokémon Trainers Trivia * Malcolm "Mr. Fix" Fix work at the Gong Grid. He is a reference to the Engineer counterpart used in the English version of Pokémon Stadium, because of the seven character limit. Origin * Aramid: a synthetic fiber that is heat-resistant and strong. Used in aerospace and military applications, such as bullet-proof body armor. Recorded in the past to have many of the same effects on epithelial cells as did asbestos, but recently found to process out of the system faster and with less effectiveness. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Towns Category:Mainland Category:Serene locations